Ultimate Astrodactyl (WTB)
Ultimate Astrodactyl is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Astrodactyl. He is an evolved Pturbosapien from the planet Terradino. He is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, specifically created by user WTB. Appearance Ultimate Astrodactyl resembles his non-evolved counterpart, but with severe alterations, most noticeably being his new addition of bio-mechanical armor, composed from reptilian scales and bio-organic armor. Ultimate Astrodactyl's outfit is now a full-body sleeveless jumpsuit, seemingly entwined with his bio-mechanical armor, and features of his body, such as his skull, beak, and talons are noticeably dense and more armored, granting him a spiked beak and sharper, metal talons. Ultimate Astrodactyl also noticeably features a short tail, very similar to a Vaxasaurian's. Ultimate Astrodactyl's wings are now bulkier, capable of limited articulation, and most noticeably, the membrane composing them are entirely made from Ultimate Astrodactyl's energy, while his jet-pack is densely armored and lined with energy spikes. The bio-mechanical, energy-generating growths on his forearms are also noticeably larger and wrap around the sides of his forearms. The Ultimatrix symbol is now located on the center of his abdomen. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Astrodactyl's internal star power is greatly increased, enhancing his ability to generate ergokinetic constructs from his body, now able to generate dual whip flails, tipped with spiked energy maces, and projectiles, such as bio-mechanical missiles capable of releasing powerful blasts of energy. Ultimate Astrodactyl's armor is more durable, due to his bio-mechanical armor, making him stronger and tougher. His talons are sharper, composed of metal, and his semi-prehensile tail allows him to grab objects, although to a limited extent. The membrane of Ultimate Astrodactyl's glider-like wings are now composed of energy, making them leagues more aerodynamic and greatly enhancing Ultimate Astrodactyl's speed in air to the point where he's practically a blur to the naked eye, while Ultimate Astrodactyl's jet pack is notably more armored, making it near-impossible to damage and sabotage his flight. Stated above, Ultimate Astrodactyl has enhanced strength, durability, and speed while in flight, but additionally has enhanced reflexes, stamina, and a stronger immunity to electricity, being almost entirely resistant to low-voltage attacks. Ultimate Astrodactyl can also fully recharge all of his stamina by absorbing a high amount of radiation of a star, technically also making him resistant to lethal radiation. Weaknesses Although more resistant to electricity, Ultimate Astrodactyl can still be taken out by a very powerful high-voltage attack. Ultimate Astrodactyl's internal star power, represented through his augmented wings and ergokinetic constructs, can be absorbed by aliens capable of very strong energy absorption, which will leave his wings skeletal and incapable of flight until Ultimate Astrodactyl can recharge. Ultimate Astrodactyl is not entirely resistant to his own bio-missile explosions and while he can quickly recover from one, they can temporarily stun and disorientate him, even going as far as to knock him out if one is sent directly into his face. History TBA Appearances Ultimate Astrodactyl is a free-to-use Ultimate alien, so feel free to use him in your own series. * Trivia *Ultimate Astrodactyl's design details of bio-mechanical metal armor and a Vaxasaurian-like tail, along with his abilities of generating bio-mechanical energy missiles were meant to resemble Ultimate Humungousaur, the evolved form of the alien from the same planet as Astrodactyl, Terradino. **The idea of Ultimate Astrodactyl generating mace-tipped energy flails were also inspired by Ultimate Humungousaur's mace-tipped tail. *Ultimate Astrodactyl can fly much faster than Jetray, but is less space ready than him and thus, can't access hyperspace. *A few scrapped abilities for Ultimate Astrodactyl including full-fledged fragokinesis and generating ergokinetic constructs were considered, but scrapped due to not fitting all that much. **Giving his tail a mace-tipped tail, similar to Ultimate Humungousaur, was additionally considered, but scrapped so to not keep him too similar to Ultimate Humungousaur. **Ultimate Astrodactyl's wings were originally granted full-fledged articulation and thus, could be able to flap and act more like wings, rather than gliders, but the idea was scrapped to keep his means of flight different to other aliens capable of flight. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Astrodactyl's Species Category:Flight Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens